1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly equipped with a main shell and a sub-shell for shielding the electrical connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, personal computers (PC) are used of a variety of techniques for providing input and output. Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer telephony interface, consumer and productivity applications. The design of USB is standardized by the USB Implementers Forum (USB-IF), an industry standard body incorporating leading companies from the computer and electronic industries. USB can connect peripherals such as mouse devices, keyboards, PDAs, gamepads and joysticks, scanners, digital cameras, printers, external storage, networking components, etc. For many devices such as scanners and digital cameras, USB has become the standard connection method. Further, with the trend of miniaturization, micro USB connectors have been popular. However, the shielding system for the micro USB connector is designed differently so as to mate with the micro USB connector.